ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rave-olution
Rave-olution is the english opening theme for the Rave Master anime. It was sung by the punk band, Reel Big Fish. Lyrics TV Version= Welcome to the tale of a land conquered by evil People in despair and living frightened to their bones Haru and the gang set out to find the answer But together we must find a way To beat the Shadow Stones He who holds the sword must next become the master Seeking out the stones with a carrot nosed dog! Three heroes and one start a mission filled with danger Three, Two, One! Time for Rave-o-lution! Quest for Glory Accepting our fate with the power that we own It is a hero's story For it's the greatest that the world has ever know |-| Full Version= Once upon a time on a funky sunny island Only 50 years from when we saw the world explode There lived a young lad having fun and causing trouble Along came a dude who had a massive sword that glowed Once upon a time when the world was getting nasty Only 50 years from when we heard the Rave go boom There lived a young lad who found a girl with tonfa-blasters Together they must put an end to all of shadow doom He who has the sword must next become the master Seeking out the stones with a carrot nosed dog?! Three heroes at once on a mission filled with danger Three, Two, One! Time for Raveolution Quest for glory Check out the latest power that we own! This is a hero story The greatest the world has ever known Its a quest for glory Accepting our fate with the power that we own This is a hero story Will be the greatest the world has ever known! Ah ha ha ha! Welcome to the tale of a land conquered by evil People in despair and getting fed up with it too Haru and the gang set out to find the answer But the only who knew the way had almost no IQ Welcome to the tale of a band of muzzy buddies People in despair and living frightened to their bones The only hope left is the quest thats doomed to failure Together we must find a way to beat the shadow stones He who has the sword must next become the master Seeking out the stones with a carrot nosed dog?! Three heroes at once on a mission filled with danger Three, Two, One! Time for Raveolution Quest for glory Check out the latest power that we own! This is a hero story The greatest the world has ever known Its a quest for glory Accepting our fate with the power that we own This is a hero story Will be the greatest the world has ever known Raveolution Quest for glory Check out the latest power that we own! This is a hero story The greatest the world has ever known Its a quest for glory Accepting our fate with the power that we own This is a hero story Will be the greatest the world has ever known The Raveolution Navigation Category:Opening Theme